Irine and Wellins
by Angel00x
Summary: This is my First story about a love relationship between the character I made on Dragon nest and the NPC Irine so I hope you enjoy it!


(this story is about dragon's nests Irine and my character Wellins who is an assassin. I've always had a crush for Irine so it motivated me to go ahead and write this story during my spare time. I hope you like it, its my first one on here)

It was a cold winter day in Saint's Haven, Irine could be seen in town square by the fountain. She was shivering slightly slightly despite wearing her colorful winter uniform and her rarely worn pants. Wellins was walking around aimlessly trying to wake himself up, he had been through another late night dungeon and it was already noon by the time he woke up. I need to get a better sleep schedule he said. He looked around and saw that there wasn't a lot of people out today. Must be too cold for everyone else to be outside he said. Wellins was a pretty healthy active guy so just wearing his jacket was enough to keep him warm. He saw someone by the fountain and rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view, It was Irine he realized. He walked over to her to say hello and see what she was doing outside in this weather. Wellins had a crush on Irine ever since that fateful day when he first arrived in Ironwood Village. Irine was kind and generous and pretty darn cute but because of all the crazy events that followed after his arrival he never got a perfect chance to confess to her but the two remained friends. Hi t-there would you l-like to hear about the current f-f-festival? Irene said chattering. Oh hi there Wellins she said wrapping her arms around herself, its nice to see you she smiled. Wellins didn't say anything but instead took a step forward and gave her a hug. Irine swore her heart just skipped a beat. Um um she tried to say something but was feeling embarrassed by getting a surprise hug from him. Irine thought Wellins was a nice strong person who always stood by his beliefs no matter who wasn't against him. Irine always admired Wellins for this but occasionally she had dreams about him and her living a life together in the nicer parts of Saint Haven and this each time she saw him in person the following day she would get butterflies in her stomach and she would start blushing like crazy kind of like how she's doing right now. There Wellins pulled back, aren't you warmer now? Irine stood there shell shocked for a few seconds until oh yes i'm much better now! she said feeling slightly embarrassed. What are you doing out here he asked I don't think all that many people are coming out to hear about the current festivals. Its my job she said I can't just leave even if it is a little chilly. A little? he questioned, you were shivering pretty bad when I saw you. Let me take you someplace warmer he said. I couldn't she replied I'll get in trouble with the royal court if I leave my job early. Oh its no worries, Cassius owes me a few favors he won't mind if I ask him to give you the day off. He grabbed her hand and began leading her to the nearby cafe. But but Irene said trying not to feel so embarrassed by having her hand held by someone she was beginning to like. By the time the two reached the cafe Irene had already given up any protest and sat down at a table close by the fireplace. See isn't this nice Wellins said smiling. Irine blushed okay i admit this is pretty nice, thank you for taking me here. It was my pleasure, I couldn't leave you out in the cold after all. "Welcome" the waitress said as she arrived to their table with two menus. Let me know when you're ready to order she said sweetly as she went back into the kitchen. They took a look through the menu's and Wellins said: I wonder what I should get. You should get the strawberry shortcake Irine replied. I heard that they're sweet like you she said with a small giggle. Irine looked up from her menu and saw this time Wellins was the one blushing, she felt a small twinge in her heart. The two placed their orders and talked as they waited for their food and drinks. So anything new going on in your life lately Irine? Wellins asked Nothing new i'm still telling people about the current festival and taking care of the children at the orphanage she replied. You know... Wellins said shyly I've always admired what you do. You always put a smile on everyone's face and you've become a mother figure to all those orphans who really need one in their life. Irine smiled Thank you she said. To be honest I can't imagine myself doing anything else. How about you? How are things going for you? she asked. Wellins was a bit hesitant to answer because his kind of work isn't exactly pleasant, especially with all of those out to kill him each time he steps outside the city walls. Its been pretty tough lately, i'm considering taking a vacation from it for a while he said. A vacation does sound nice, I wish i could take one but I can't ignore all my duties she said. Maybe i'll take you on one one day he said smiling. "Thank you for waiting" the waitress said coming back with their orders, let me know if you need anything else and she disappeared into the kitchen once more. The two ate and talked for what seemed like hours. Irine took a glance at the clock, it was 6:00 and she had to get home to start on dinner. Oh I guess we lost track of time Wellins said noticing the clock as well. Shall we get going he said? Wellins placed 2 gold coins which was enough for both orders and a nice tip and got up. Yeah lets get going Irine said and the two left the cafe together. It was already dark by the time they left and the street lights were already on. The two walked into the direction of Irine's house until Wellins realized something. He never spent this much time with Irine in one day and this was the perfect chance he had been waiting for. Hey Irine he said before we head home can we take a quick detour? I want to show you something he said shyly. Irine seemed confused but nodded and the two head in a different direction. They arrived in in Port Hermalte where Wellins told Irine to close her eyes before going any further. Irine was even more confused but agreed to it anyway. Wellins grabbed her hand and led her down to the docks where no ships were seen except a small dinghy. Alright open your eyes he said. Irine gasped at what she said, the moon reflected off the ocean the stars where shining brightly right along side the moon. It was a sight to behold. Irine...I've always wanted to tell you this but I never could. Since that day when we first met I've been so lost in this place. I felt like i'll never be home again but that all changes when i'm with you. You make me feel as if I never lost a home, that I always have some place to go back to when things are bad. I don't ever want to feel lost again so I'll finally ask you what my heart wants. Irine...I love you, WIll you please be my girlfriend! he said with all his might. Irine didn't know what to say, she was stunned that this was actually happening. That her dreams were becoming a reality. tears began to well up in her eyes and with a broken voice she finally said yes, yes i will Wellins! yes said holding back her tears and smiling. Irine he said with his voice breaking ever so slightly. He couldn't hold back anymore he ran up to hug her and Irine finally started crying. He held her close and she cried into his chest. They embraced for what seemed to be an eternity until Irine finally calmed down and stopped crying. She looked up into Wellins dark brown eyes and saw small tears escape from his eye as well. Wellins looked back into Irine's light brown eyes and wiped away her tears. He put his hand under her chin and moved in close, closing his eyes until finally their lips met. They felt that time had stop and that nothing else in the world mattered right now. As they pulled away all they could do what look at each other and smile. The cold air blew in their direction and they realized where they were. Lets get you home Wellins said still smiling. Alright she replied and the two walked towards her house. They stayed quiet the entire walk until Irine's house could be seen in the distance. I wish this walk could have lasted longer Irine said sounding disappointed. Wellins smiled don't worry i'll be back as your boyfriend i'll make it my sworn duty to see you tomorrow he said winking at her. Irine blushed and said "oh shush you" and the two shared a laugh. Well here we are Wellins said as they arrived at the doorstep. Yeah Irine said disappointed I wish this day didn't have to end she said. Don't worry, i'll be back tomorrow he said. Alright I'll be waiting for you then she said as she opened the door to her home. Irine wait you forgot something he said. Irine patted herself down and asked what i'd forget? This Wellins said as he pulled Irine close and kissed her deeply. Their lips parted and Irine said I knew i forgot something saying it shyly. Goodnight Wellins she said. Goodnight he replied and she went inside her home. Irine stood by the door for a few seconds until she ran and jumped onto her couch. She let out a loud cute squeel and began thinking about everything that happened today and thinking about all the dreams she had about him. She was so happy and couldn't contain it and let out another happy squeel. She was so excited about seeing him tomorrow that she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Wellins walked off into the distance heading for his house until he stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at the bright moon staring down at him. Irine...wait for me until tomorrow he said outloud and walked on with his home seem in the distance.


End file.
